


Danger Zone

by M1d2umm3r2N1gh7_R3nd3zv0u2



Series: Abandoned Works [2]
Category: Black Cat
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Creed Is A Creeper, F/M, I Was A Bad Writer Back Then Okay??, Manga Spoilers, Manga Storyline?, Violence, old fic, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1d2umm3r2N1gh7_R3nd3zv0u2/pseuds/M1d2umm3r2N1gh7_R3nd3zv0u2
Summary: Abandoned #2: This was a work I started because I was heavily into watching Black Cat, before owning my own copies of the manga. I dunno, I was going to continue working on it but as I re-read it, I realized that I was going to have to take the bare bones of the story and rewrite the whole thing.If you happen to like the idea or way the story was headed, please let me know, if this work gets popular I'll consider taking another crack at it after my current projects are complete.





	Danger Zone

Fire. Blood. Screams and cries echoed from the place I used to call "home." Today... Was supposed to be my seventh birthday - (your birthday). Today was supposed to be a happy day.

The candles flickered teasingly atop my frosted cake, around me were my mother and father, and beside me was my toddler little brother, Jake. Mummy was a beautiful lady, with long black hair and deep jade green eyes, Daddy was handsome with dark brown locks and hazel orbs peering from behind thick glasses, and Jake was a chubby little guy with Daddy's hair and Mummy's eyes. My parents were happily singing "Happy Birthday," while Jake babbled but we liked to pretend he was singing too. I was just about to blow out the six little wax candles, until an unknown voice chuckled malevolently - then it was as if everything was on mute, Mummy quickly snatched up Jake, Daddy went for me. Before Daddy could reach out to me, a black and gold dagger sailed through the air silently, digging into his skull, the blood pooling quickly from his head as he fell onto the wooden floor. I cried out his name but I couldn't hear myself, then I tried to find Mummy, but just as I found her so did the person who hurt Daddy - not long after, Mummy's head was rolling on the floor with a scared look stuck in her now glazed, dull jade eyes. Jake was held securely in the person's arms, without a scratch and without blood, as the person turned to me and threw an almost unseeable dagger towards my heart. Without warning, something in me set in motion - hidden reflexes kicked-in allowing me to maneuver around the dagger, narrowly missing it as it flew by. 

"Hmm... Not bad for a little brat," The deep, gravelly voice rumbled, "There might be a future for you, yet."  
Soon the person, who I assume is a man by voice, disappeared and I quickly felt a presence behind me, whipping around to be face-to-face with a dashing young man with mischievous, hard navy blue orbs peeking out from shiny black tresses, an unreadable smile sat upon his lips. Before I could ask what he meant, who he was, and why he was here - his soft smile faded into nothing, making a "shh" signal with his forefinger over his lips. He ushered me out of the house and a little ways away before giving Jake to me, ordering me to stay put while he finished up something and that he'd be right back. In a few moments, the house exploded and burst into flame just as the man escaped. At this sight, everything that had happened to my parents had caught up to me - tears trailed and stained my cheeks, hiccups, and sobs began to make my body shake and tremble. 

The man knew, only stroking my hair while holding me in a loose hug and making small shushing sounds as I clutched Jake in my arms and watch the only home I had known turn to ash. After a few moments he gently took my hand and lead me away, he changed into some casual clothes that he had hidden inside an old truck that seemed abandoned, and continued leading me through the small town that I lived in by the name of Calatri. After an hour of walking and sniffles, we arrived at a nice looking home that the man called "a safehouse" and escorted us inside. The man had cleaned us up, from the scrapes and bruises and little bits of ash, before sitting us down and explaining himself.

"My name is Pyro of the Chronos organization, but my real name is Ryan Heskler, and I work for Chronos as an assassin for their cause. I'm a twenty-five year old individual whose day job is at a daycare, they have an orphanage on the side. At an orphanage much like that one, I was left at a terribly young age like you - I was nine years old. The killer was someone of Chronos, and he took me in after witnessing my bravery of not running away from his brutal murder of my parents and older sister. I was originally planning on training your little brother here, but I simply don't have enough time to wait for him to grow up into someone of your age. So he will go to the orphanage, while I train you - Jake is too young to hold memory of the assassination, so he will most-likely not remember you as well. Is that alright with you...?" Ryan explained, trailing off with the unexpected question. He in turn, received an unexpected answer, "Yes, if you train me to be like you, it's better if Jake didn't remember me."  
Ryan nodded in both approval and understanding, standing up from his armchair to visit the orphanage discretely. It had been an hour or so when he returned, and when he did he asked if I would share information about myself, I hesitantly returned the favor, "My name is (Full name), seven years old and currently in grade school. Today was my birthday, and I don't have many friends because I'm different-looking from my parents. I have (hair color) hair, and (eye color) eyes." 

I finished, Ryan shared a look of understanding, telling me that being different isn't bad. He finished off with announcing that he would cook my favorite food for dinner, tomorrow we'd shop for clothes and drop a message by for his boss, and that the day after we'd start our training. That night, me and Ryan made a pact of "Sibling trust" and enjoyed (favorite food), I think I felt pretty safe with Ryan but what he said about lack of time irked and nagged at the back of my brain.

*****************

Two years had passed in what both felt like forever and a blink of an eye - Ryan and I had become almost inseparable as brother and sister. Ryan would always update me about Jake when he went to his day job, and it seems that Jake is making many new friends and seems to be carefree and happy, much to my relief. Over these two years, Ryan had taught me many things; Stealth, lockpicking, pick-pocketing, cooking, disguises, hacking, guns, projectile weapons, swords, hand-to-hand combat, parkour, gymnastics, first-aid, sewing, weapon cleaning, psychology, and reading body-language. In my spare time, however, I was working at archery - which Ryan was ever approving of, minus when I'd scare the living crap out of him by firing a friendly-fire arrow near his foot. Over the first three weeks of being together, Ryan had quickly lost his shell when coming home, and began showing me his natural personality; he was kind, cheesy, affectionate, light-hearted, laid-back, sarcastic, and slightly over-protective sides of him were all something I had quickly grown accustomed to in the first year. Along with the many other things he had taught me, he also homeschooled me. 

Time to time, over the two years he brought over colleagues to make sure that I could get used to all kinds of people and to not show anything to them - every person was different, and the results had some successes and some failures. But I had become closer and would “strife” with each other sometimes - "Strife" being a favorite word of Ryan's and is used in place of friendly scuffling. I had even beaten Belze Rochefort from time to time - the Vice-Commander, Chronos Number Two - though Ryan and I know he's going easy on me. When my once shy shell cracked completely, I began flaunting my cheeky prankster side. Everyone could tell that we had more good times in each other's presences than bad, and our bond showed more when he began taking me on assassination missions with him. He taught me the pressure points in the human body that can paralyze, how many ways to take out a target, how to do an on-the-spot autopsy, and what to do with the target depending on the mission's instructions. There were more than ten occasions where Ryan returned with many lethal, deep, or heavily bleeding wounds - teaching me every step of the way on how to treat it with supplies and how to treat it when you're on your own in the wilderness. 

Finally, August twenty-eighth, today - I had witnessed Ryan's assassination. He, himself, had told me that he wasn't very high up in the ranks of Chronos. Adding that Chronos would and could dispose of him any time they need, and warned me that if it were to happen in my presence, to not be afraid - he was expecting this. It was then, I had realized this is what he meant two years ago - when he said that he didn't have time to wait for Jake to grow old enough to train like me. Today, Ryan had answered the door, opening it to reveal Belze who in turn wore a grim face.

"Ryan Heskler, A.K.A. "Pyro," Chronos has decreed your assassination. You have been sharing government secrets with Chronos' enemy. Do you have any parting words for your pupil and sister?"  
Ryan only smiled and shook his head, I stood there in anticipation and apprehension, wondering if Belze would really kill him or just badly wound him and report that the job was done. I soon got my answer when Belze sliced Ryan's head clean off his neck with his long spear by the name of Gungnir, only a tint of sadness leaked through his hardened eyes, as Ryan's crimson blood spurted onto the walls, floor, and rug. Belze held his hand out, clearly reaching out to me with a softer look in his stern glance, "Come with me, I'll take you to train and work for Chronos. We will send for your belongings later."

At this point I only nodded deftly, tears leaking through with a dull pang of pain and depression as my eyes landed on Ryan's face. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, I tugged Belze's hand a bit, and he paid me a glance of acknowledgement, "Can you bury him instead of just wiping him from existence? I... I'd like to visit his grave in the future."  
Belze nodded and carefully lead me out and away, opening the back door of a jet black car with dark tinted windows, Belze sitting down calmly in the driver's seat. We drove away, silent in quiet mourning of Ryan J. Heskler, as I awaited my new life in Chronos at the older age of nine. A few hours later we arrived at Chronos HQ, Belze had dropped me off with two other kids who were boys at the age of ten, telling me he had to talk with his higher-ups to tell them about me and the end of Ryan Heskler. I quickly got to know the two boys, Creed Diskenth - a very talkative but polite boy with silver hair and dark eyes - and Train Heartnet, who was a quiet young boy who was the silent type but talked more with his amber eyes that peered sharply through his chocolate, spiky mop. His and my eyes both widened when we realized the strange yet entrancing coloring of each other's eyes, it wasn't until Creed rudely huffed and asked for an introduction that we snapped from each other's gaze and blushed a deep red. I turned to Creed with a slight glare, "My name is (Full name), at your service. Though please call me (Nickname), It's.... a nickname from someone dear to me that I have grown accustomed to."

Creed nodded approvingly, while Train only watched me closely, trying to read me which all the training with Ryan had prevented him from doing. Soon Creed was called away, and left with a huff and a hug good-bye to Train, leaving me and said boy alone. In the silence, Train was the first to speak with a twitch of a smile on the corners of his mouth, "We seem to be very similar. I think we'll get along just fine." His voice sounded a little raspy from lack-of-use but I didn't point it out, I flashed a small smirk, "I agree with you, Train." From that day, we bonded without a hitch.

*****************

Seven years since Belze took me in and signed me up into Chronos, I became a legend that was feared and highly admired by the Numbers, who Train joined only two years prior - "gifted" with the Chronos Number tattoo "XIII" on his left peck, the Orichalcum black and gold six-chamber pistol "Hades," and the assassin title "Black Cat." The two year anniversary of Train and my Ceremony of the Numbers was fast approaching, two years since I became the first Chronos Number of my kind; Chronos Number "Zero" on a fingerless black glove in white lettering worn on my right hand, the dual semi-automatic black and gold Orichalcum pistols "Skoll" and "Hati" etched with the same number on the sides, and the assassin title "White Wolf" more commonly addressed as "Fenrir" or "Sirius." Me and Train had grown close, sharing feelings and secrets with each other, and many of the Numbers had teased us about being "love-birds." Because of this, Creed's growing obsession and "admiration" for Train makes him hot-headed and jealous, but he doesn't try anything. It makes me wonder if he refrains for Train's sake as we are all best friends and he has high respect for me too. Now sixteen years of age, Chronos has transformed from home to cage, and I had begun questioning my purpose and the orders given to me. I hadn't dared to leave Chronos, but I dared to stay out far past the completion of the job. I had always believed that we as people were working for the good of people, that we weren't pawns and toys for the old cronies that we call our superiors. 

Now, I was starting to feel owned, property, objectified. I had done a lot of killing and so had Train and Creed, but was all this killing necessary? I stop myself there, I've only been at Chronos for two years in the actual Numbers, I'm at a high status right now. I sit on the roof of Chronos HQ, smelling the fresh air and staring at the city lights, I feel a sensation tugging at my mind and soul. I only felt it outside, and the sensation gets stronger every time I'm out here. I thought on it, and thought on it, and thought about it more. Then an analogy suddenly appeared in my head: Chronos is like my backyard, the Higher-ups are my owners and leash, and everything outside of it... is "Freedom." I liked the sound of "freedom," but I thought about what I'd do if I were free from Chronos. What would I do? I'm notorious as a criminal, I'm a trained killer, raised from a young age. I've known death all my life, would there be something out there that would equate to the "hunting" satisfaction from taking down a target and playing with their henchmen? I sigh, knowing that the thought is asinine, and left the roof to meet the elders. I would be in this loop of indecision for another three years.

******************

A year after I began questioning orders, staying out for two nights on end, and sneaking out in the daylight - I met a sweeper. He was carefree, a soft smile ever present, and made me think of Ryan - bringing a few pangs of sadness back. Over the time with Chronos, I had forgotten laughter, large smiles or pranking grins. The most I knew now were the small smiles, smirks, and chuckles that appeared with Train and Creed, though even then I didn't feel extremely happy - I was just glad to have them there. The sweeper was named Scott Lewer, and he had been sweeping since his young preteens, having been brought up into it by his father. He explained to me that Sweepers were "bounty hunters" and went after criminals with cash reward, he also explained that he hasn't turned me in yet since he retired, due to a severe back injury and skull fracture. He was about thirty, with shaggy light brown hair and a faint five o'clock shadow appearing. He had found me, in a dark alleyway hiding behind some discarded cardboard boxes, bleeding heavily on the cobblestone from a clean wound in the left side of my waist and a gash that hit an artery in my right thigh. I would've died had he not the heart to save a “beautiful, young girl who had so much to live for,” as he put it. The complement almost made me flush had I not been trained in emotional concealment, though he said that I'd have to rest for a week or so. 

I thanked him for his time, but explained that I had a limited amount of time to be away while on a mission. He nodded but was ready to reciprocate, I calmly yet quickly made my way to the door, and out into the shadowy night-time streets. I got only ten blocks away when I was on the brink of passing out, I thought of my phone and Train's number, hastily digging it out from my white coat and dialed the hotkey that his number was assigned to. The phone didn't even ring once before there was an answer, "...(Nickname)?"

"Train, I'm kinda in a bad spot right now. Kinda bleeding out from a very bleedy place being an artery in my thigh, you know how this'll go. I need you now, Train. Please."

"... Okay, where are you? I'm on my way, don't you dare pass out or die on me, (Nickname)," Train's voice came in a hushed shout, he must be trying to sneak out of HQ without Creed hunting him down.

"I'm at Signey Street and Tefferon Avenue, these bandages aren't stopping the blood much..." I whispered at the end, more talking to myself rather than to Train. I only heard a "tsk" on the other side of the line and then a click to signal he hung up, I leant on a brick wall closest to me, and slid down. The night sky tonight was bright in a captivating way, the Milky Way shining proudly above, but my sight blurring the beautiful light made me slightly displeased. After sitting there for what felt like five hours, I heard the sound of boots running in my direction from up the road. I glanced sleepily downward from the starry sky to be met with concerned glowing amber pools gazing into mine, I lazily waved with a small smirk and a drowsily drawled out, "Heyy~..."  
Train gave no hesitation to pulling me into his arms in a bridal-style fashion, darting back the way he came. After a few turns my eyes wouldn't stay open long enough to see Train's eyes widen in panic, thinking that I was on the stairway to Heaven right now, causing him to run faster into the doors of HQ. Train ran straight to Belze, who ushered me with no words to the medic ward. I woke up what felt like mere hours later which I found out were a few days, with Train gripping my hand with his left in a firm but gentle hold, the teen himself out cold with his head buried in the fold of his right arm. I sat up carefully, knowing how sensitive to movement Train was, and examined my wounds. There were no marks, scabs, or still open wounds, which shocked me to no end. A few moments later, a nurse came in, explaining to me that they used compatible healing nanomachines infused with blood from a donor to fix my wounds and balance the blood-loss - if they hadn't, it'd be game over. 

When she left, I gazed at the still peacefully sleeping Train and gently squeezed his hand. At that, his eyes opened almost too quickly before looking hazy with sleep, then glanced down at his left hand. In a flash, a spark of realization took over his daze and his eyes snapped straight up to look at me, his eyes were wide with disbelief. I smiled a bright smile at seeing the care, and he quickly swooped me into his arms in a needy hug. I laughed a little at him nuzzling his nose into my neck, his spiky brown hair tickling at my skin, but nevertheless returned the hug. After a while, his hands settled for playing with my (hair length, hair color) hair, and his forehead rested gently on mine. His eyes were closed and a small cat-like grin was shining on his lips, I scratched at his back through his black t-shirt, which made him give out something along the line of a purr. The sound made me chuckle a little, Train shifting his chin on my shoulder so that I could scratch at some spots I couldn't reach before. I stopped after a while, feeling my legs go numb from Train leaning on me with practically all of his weight, and Train pulled away with a sheepish smile from his behavior of the previous half an hour. 

I shrugged with a cheeky grin, "Damn, Train. I know you're cat-like an' all, but I didn't know you could actually purr."  
Train flushed red in embarrassment, his lips in a thin line as he tried to make himself disappear, I chuckled, "Is there a problem? I'm trying to say it's pretty adorable." 

Train's eyes snapped to examine mine; over getting to know Creed and Train, I had opened up a lot and didn't use my pokerface skill around them unless I really didn't want them to know - and in my eyes all he saw was amusement and honesty. Train glanced to the side with a huff of irritation, he didn't want to be a source of laughter to be poked at, especially by me. He knew that I'd just prank him for the satisfaction of seeing him blush, as I had done to another recruit for a month straight, relentlessly just for shits and giggles. However, that recruit wasn't for the sight of an embarrassed blush, it was to watch him get mad. Every time I returned to Train's side after a successful prank, I would notice the brunette glare fiery daggers at the person, I couldn't quite pin-point why - I just assumed and trusted that he would tell me when he felt like it.  
"Well, Train. Seeing as how my injuries are healed, I'd like to get out of the medical ward. The smell of disinfectant and bitter herbs are killing my nose..." I smiled slightly, the scents were flooding my senses and beginning to make me dizzy. Train nodded in agreement, "Trust me, I'm gettin' dizzy too but," Train paused, eyeing me curiously, "are you positive that you've fully recovered?"  
I scoffed and gave him a playful glare of challenge, telling him to move over before jumping flamboyantly to my feet, striking a pose and performing handstands, cartwheels, and back flips. Just before performing another consecutive front flip, Train stopped me with a rushed, "I get it, I get it! You're fine! Let's go before you smack you head into a wall."

I laughed a little loudly, the sight of Train unable to hide his concern was endearing, and nodded. I followed Train and even before we reached the fire escape to gaze out at the city and show Train my favorite of favorite places, Creed practically flew at me and pulled me into a hug, I made a "fucking-really-Creed?" face while Train tried not to bristle or chuckle too obviously that we'd notice. After having Train inevitably peel Creed off of my person, we filled him in on that I had healed, what happened, and tricked him into leaving. I turned to Train with a "move-your-fucking-ass-up-the-ladder-before-the-clingy-hellspawn-returns" face of terror, causing Train's lips to wobble unsteadily, keeping back a string of laughter. He complied, thankfully, and we managed to reach the roof with just enough time to hear Creed call for us. I made a face of proud accomplishment while Train just sighed and stared out at the city-scape almost longingly. I glance at Train a moment, my eyes flashing a silent question to which Train caught, but shook his head in a "not-now" manner. I shrugged my shoulders, telling him the option to share his thoughts was still open, and he just nodded with the faintest hint of a smile. 

We both sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying the warm, gentle June breeze while our shadows sat in front of us, letting us know the full moon was sharing our presence. Seeing the full moon tempted me to sing my heart out, but not even Train knew that I sung, it was one of my secrets. Before I could control myself a soft melody made it's way out from my lips, it was quiet but no doubt Train could hear as his ears were sharp. The tune I notice, was "Blue Moon" by Frank Sinatra, as I had acquired a taste for old tunes a few years ago. 

Blue Moon,  
You saw me standing alone,  
Without a dream in my heart,  
Without a love of my own.

Blue Moon,  
You knew just what I was there for,  
You heard me saying a prayer for,  
Someone I really could care for.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder, I stiffened until I quickly realized it was Train. I glanced over to look at him; he had a peaceful look on his face, his startling and shiny amber orbs hidden behind eyelids with brown lashes, his lips were slightly open, and his chest slowly and steadily rose and fell in breathing rhythm. He had fallen asleep on me! Not that I really mind, but he - being a guy - was heavier and had become a little more than a head taller than me with my heeled boots on. I could only assume that my shoulder must be an uncomfortably short perch to rest on, he started shifting though when I slowly stopped singing to observe him, and calmly continued the flow of music.

And then there suddenly appeared before me,  
The only one my arms will hold,  
I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me";  
And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold.

Blue Moon,  
Now I'm no longer alone,  
Without a dream in my heart,  
Without a love of my own.  
And then there suddenly appeared before me,  
The only one my arms will hold;  
I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me",  
And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold.

I tilted my head back to gaze at the moon, that I had just remembered was the "blue moon" of the month, and noticed that it was large and orange-gold like Train's eyes. Slowly in my daze, I realized just how eerily it seemed that everything was matching the song... Minus the romance. I mean, yes, I like Train but more in a platonic way. I silently sighed, and returned my eyes to the gleaming lights of the city.

Blue Moon,  
Now I'm no longer alone,  
Without a dream in my heart,  
Without a love of my own.  
Blue Moon,  
Now I'm no longer alone,  
Without a dream in my heart,  
Without a love of my own.

****************

(Full name), now at the age of nineteen, had successfully completed an assassination mission. Along with the routine that she had fallen into and one that her superior's recognized yet didn't restrain, she strolled about in her casual garb, chilling out on a rooftop that gave an open view of the harvest moon. 

It was still a warm September day, and so I was without a jacket. As I sat upon the roof, drinking leisurely at a bottle of milk, a few stray dogs and cats had somehow found their way to me. Seeing them whine for attention (and mostly milk) I rolled my eyes, "Fine, just this one bottle. The other one's mine, ya hear?"  
I quickly filled a little bowl with ease, all the milk from the bottle now drained and set down for the animals to enjoy. I sighed with a barely noticeable smile on my face, before popping open a new bottle and sipping from it. In two years, I had almost completely forgotten my playfulness and smile in my work with Chronos. I had quickly realized that Chronos would not set me free without death being my only way out, so I had quickly lost hope of attaining freedom, as if following suit Creed and Train had stopped showing their emotions as well. Train had halted emotion completely just as I had, but Creed could still manage to show more than a painfully cold and stony expression. The killings hadn't ended and seemed more like they increased, and whenever I felt it was a little too much, I'd go out on my own when Train was gone or hang out with him at the spot I had showed him those two long years ago. 

However, tonight, fate decided to give her a friend on this fine moonlit night. I didn't even need to turn around to notice a young girl's presence, she seemed to be around my age, but was slightly surprised to see me here by the looks of it. I sighed quietly for the umpteenth time before setting the half-finished bottle down and rising to stand and stretch, showing off my lack of concern for the girl's company. The girl spoke up in a surprisingly calm tone of voice, however I could tell that if she were a cat like Train, her back would be bristling at the sight of an unfamiliar face being seen in her territory. I turned to look her in the eye, since I was out after a mission, I had decided to put on some colored contacts to hide my stunning (eye color) pupils. My now (favorite color) eyes pierced through the dimly lit night straight into the girl's brown ones, a look of realization flashed through her expression at noticing that I was conveying through posture I meant no harm and wasn't looking for a fight.  
The girl relaxed ever so slowly, still not willing to completely trust me but walked up to me with a weary look, “Who are you?” 

I gave her a small smile, noticing that she was trying to stay polite, “I’m just a leashed dog. However, the house that I’m in has become much too stuffy for me.”  
At this, the girl smiled. “Well, my name is Saya, and I’m a Sweeper. Life as a stray is fun.”

Upon hearing Sweeper, I raised a brow, “You’re a Sweeper? Stray?”

“A Sweeper is a bounty hunter,” Saya iterated, “It’s pretty similar to being a stray because you're always on the move, never tied down to one place. Plus, you look like you’re done with killing just because you’re told to.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” My gut twisted, Saya seemed to know just exactly what kind of pet I was.

“You are the White Wolf, a first class tier assassin of Chronos and the number Zero. You are quite the talk of Sweepers along with the Black Cat when it comes to crime.”


End file.
